


Wonderous

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex as Steve Trevor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alura as Queen Hyppolyta, Astra as Wonder Woman, F/F, I am so pleased to finally see a strong FEMALE superhero in her own movie, Will continue if you like it, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Warrior. Woman. WonderORA General Danvers take on Wonder Woman





	Wonderous

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Wonder Woman's live action debut, I give you this odd ball idea, Enjoy :=)

******

**December, 1941**

Alex shivered and wrapped the woolen cloak around herself tighter

"Is it always this cold up here?" she asked as she followed the flickering torchlight up a winding stone staircase, Alex's Army boots slipping on the wet stone as she tried to keep pace with the woman ahead of

"Usually" came the short answer. No, not a woman, Alex reminded herself, an Amazon, a member of a nation of female warriors, if she hadn't washed ashore here after the Germans shot down her plane she might have gone on thinking that they were a myth, but they were real. she shivered as she remember how _easily_ a group of these women, armed with only swords no less, easily took out the party of German soldiers who had gone ashore after her

"Hey, do you have a name?" she asked, the torchlight stopped, its bear turning, the flickering light catching on long dark hair with a streak of white

"Astra," the warrior answered "sister of Queen Alura" she turned back towards the stairs, Alex hurrying to follow

"So, so, you're...a princess?" she wondered

"In a manner," the light stopped, Astra turning back to face her again "and what is your name?" she asked

"Alex," Alex stammered out, suddenly getting lost in grey-green eyes "uh, Private Alex Danvers, U.S. Army"

"Hmm, you're not much of a solider, Alex Danvers" Astra commented as she turned back

"I'm not," Alex agreed "they don't let women serve" she explained, the light stopped again

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do they not let women fight in your world?"

"I...don't know," Alex admitted "I guess, because we're not strong enough"

"Hmm," Astra scoffed, turning back to their journey "men," she spat "so, if you are not a solider then what are you?"

"I'm a courier," Alex explained "I'm carrying something that could help us win this war"

"So, they will not let you fight, but they trust you with important battle plans, is that so?"

Alex stopped, frowning, as she suddenly realized the hypocrisy of that concept

"I...never thought about it" she admitted

"Hmm, but yet you wish to fight, do you not?" Astra asked "to do more than just deliver important parcels back and forth"

"Yes" Alex nodded, she did want to fight, to help win the war, more than anything

"Hmm, then we are alike"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as they stopped in front of a door

"My sister, our Queen, wishes to send an emissary to the outside world, to stop your war from reaching our shores," Astra explained "but yet I am forbidden from this endeavor, out people are in need of a leader, and so I must remain to lead them if my sister were to fall in battle"

"I guess we are alike" Alex agreed as Astra unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal a simple but inviting bedchamber

"Rest," the Amazon instructed as she turned to leave "tomorrow you shall meet my sister and may pled for our aid if you still wish to do so"

"Thank you," Alex nodded "good night"

"Good night," Astra nodded "and welcome to Themyscira, Alex Danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, _People_ magazine's review of _Wonder Woman_ compared Gal Gadot's portrayal to a fusing of Angelia Jolie, 'maybe Amal Clooney' and Laura Benanti. So, now having read that, show of hands, who here now can't get the image of Laura as Wonder Woman out of their head now? :=)


End file.
